


Глубже

by Red_Carpet



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Carpet/pseuds/Red_Carpet
Summary: Элиатроп отсасывает неумело, давясь и морщась, но, тем не менее, Сэдлигроув не отрицает, что это ему нравится.





	Глубже

      Элиатроп разрешает делать с собой всё, что вояке вздумается: иоп захочет погрубее — будет погрубее; сомкнет руки на тонкой шее — пожалуйста, мальчик не против; прокусит кожу на плече или ключице — ладно, потерпит. Но Юго всё так же не даёт снять с себя синюю шапочку. А так он разрешает делать с собой абсолютно всё, что иоп мог пожелать. Он разрешает трогать себя, отвечая на все прикосновения вздохом и легким румянцем, а на выдохе обычно отворачивается, демонстрируя своё смущение, но Персидаль поворачивает его лицо к себе обратно:  
  
— Не делай так. Мне нужно видеть тебя.  
  
      Сэдлигроув заметил, что элиатроп почти никогда не стонет, только рвано вздыхает. Иоп целует его шею, руками поглаживая грудную клетку, задевая розоватые бусины сосков, чуть сдавливая их пальцами, касаясь чувствительной кожи подушечками, спускаясь ниже, а Юго тихо выдыхает, чувствуя, как пылает кожа от его прикосновений. Персидаль, в надежде услышать долгожданный стон, чуть стискивает зубами кожу на шее, от чего по телу элиатропа пробежались мурашки, однако и после этого тот даже не пискнул. Молчание — не то, что сейчас так необходимо воину, и он кусает его сильнее, больнее, крепко прижимая к себе. Грови чувствует, как Юго зашарил руками по его спине, а потом и вовсе обнял, вжимаясь своим тельцем в него. В конце концов, иоп решает, что это ничего не даст, и, оставив на коже пару следов от зубов, укусив, оставляет шею в покое.  
  
— Не молчи, если не хочешь настоящей боли.  
  
      Элиатроп некоторое время молчит, словно бы собираясь с силами, прежде чем ответить:  
  
— Я не нарочно, — и моргает, переведя взгляд на Персидаля. — Просто не думаю, что сейчас это так важно.  
  
— Хорошо. Если ты хочешь молчать, то, пожалуйста. Только займись делом, — рыжий воин вдруг кладет ладонь на щеку мальчика, большим пальцем касаясь бледных губ. Он притягивает младшего к себе, приблизившись своими губами к его губам, словно бы намереваясь поцеловать. Элиатроп почти поверил в это, как почувствовал, что язык иопа заскользил по его нижней губе. Персидаль редко целовал его. Действительно редко; Юго мог вспомнить только два или три поцелуя за все время.  
  
      И даже если так, он ничего не выскажет ему ни сейчас, ни когда-либо потом. Он будет делать всё, что ему прикажет рыжий, даже если он это умеет, но совсем не хочет. Сэдлигроув отстраняется, так и не поцеловав элиатропа, а тот молчит, считая, что так и должно быть, пусть и немного огорчаясь. Сэдлигроув молча и неотрывно глядит на него, и в какой-то момент Юго показалось, что на этом можно и заканчивать, пусть ничего, считай, и не произошло. Но как бы ни так.  
  
— Вниз, — командует он.  
  
      Юго понял все без объяснений и расспросов. Спустившись вниз, он пальцами проводит по члену Персидаля, сначала робко и ненавязчиво касаясь, а потом обхватывая плоть ладонью, более уверенно задвигав рукой от основания и до самой головки. Приблизившись лицом, элиатроп касается кончика чувствительной головки языком, лизнув, а затем мягко обхватывает её губами и медленно двигается вперед.  
  
      Это всегда даётся мальчишке с небольшим, но все-таки трудом: он слишком юн, мал и неопытен в подобных делах. Первое время он может принять совсем немного, двигая головой вперёд и резко отстраняясь, после чего ласкает ствол языком от кончика головки и до основания, как бы компенсируя свое неумение старательными ласками. Затем он вновь обхватывает член губами, начиная продвигаться вперёд, намереваясь взять в рот, по крайней мере, половину. Как только это получается, Юго двигает головой вперёд-назад, не пытаясь отстраниться.  
  
      Элиатроп отсасывает неумело, давясь и морщась, но, тем не менее, Сэдлигроув не отрицает, что это ему нравится.  
  
      И ему нравится наблюдать за Юго. Глядеть на то, как он заламывает брови, смущённо краснеет и неловко водит плечами. Сейчас он выглядит так непривычно для себя; Юго обычно такой светлый и невинный мальчишка, что даже думать о чем-то настолько развратном с его участием если не невозможно, то тяжело и стыдно. Да и самому Юго очень часто не верится, что он делает это, что он позволяет делать с собой такое. Он и сам не понимает, почему разрешает Персидалю трогать себя везде, почему терпит вколачивания в своё тело, когда Грови хочется «немного грубее». И, разумеется, ему невдомёк, почему он отсасывает, стоя на коленях, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд рыжего воина.  
  
      Нельзя сказать, что это стесняет элиатропа, пусть и вгоняет в краску до безобразия — он действует, пусть и растерянно, но хорошо. Грови даже сказал бы, что отлично, но предпочитает вместо этого толкнуться бёдрами навстречу мальчишке. Тот хмурится на это, но не отстраняется. А вот Евангелина никогда бы такого не позволила. Она вообще не позволила бы Персидалю распустить руки и склонить её к чему-то подобному.  
  
      Вероятнее всего, поэтому он и решил (вдруг перепадет?) попробовать с мальчиком. А он согласился. Не сразу, конечно, но согласился. Почему — иоп никогда не задумывался.  
  
      Возможно, ответ кроется в том, с каким старанием мальчишка водит языком по стволу, мягко сжав его рукой у самого основания. Или в том, как блестят глаза, стоит элиатропу поднять взгляд на воина. Персидалю, конечно, интересно, почему Юго вообще делает это, почему он не оттолкнул его, когда был шанс, почему позволил стянуть с себя всю одежду и покрыть все тело влажными поцелуями, но он не станет донимать его расспросами, боясь, что тот одумается и прекратит.  
  
      А вообще, он вряд ли бы прекратил хотя бы потому, что миллион раз все обдумал. Пусть он и не понимает, что движет им сейчас, но он чувствует, что не хочет прекращать. И нет, его не тянуло к Персидалю в романтическом плане. Ну, возможно. Ладно, самую малость тянуло к рыжему, но Юго считал, что это всё — привязанность. Сэдлигроув ему как старший брат, как лучший друг, и он думал, что, быть может, всё дело именно в этой близости. Он считает, что всё правильно и в порядке, хотя сомневается.  
  
— Глубже.  
  
      Грови говорит тихо, словно боясь отпугнуть элиатропа. Тот, что странно, вообще никак не отреагировал на сказанное воином.  _Не услышал что ли?_  Юго не может заглатывать глубже — он просто не умеет. Ни с кем ранее он ничего подобного не делал, а всегда, когда ему доводилось отсасывать рыцарю, это было второстепенным занятием и особых усилий и стараний Персидаль просто-напросто не требовал. А сейчас что-то другое.  
  
— Я сказал «глубже»! — рука иопа ложится на ушастую шапочку, и, несмотря на явное негодование элиатропа, направляет его вперед, тем самым заставляя взять много больше, чем мальчишка принимал ранее. Упираясь руками, русоволосый совершает попытку отстраниться и вздохнуть, однако терпит поражение: Грови кладёт обе руки на шапочку, сильно надавливая. И тогда он наконец-таки слышит скулеж мальчишки. Услышанное бьёт в голову не хуже афродизиака, опьяняя, и Персидаль, вцепившись в голову ребёнка, направляет его то вперед, то назад. Капли смазки стекают на подбородок элиатропа вместе со слюной, когда Грови особенно резко тянет его вперёд, одурманенный голоском и сладковатыми ощущениями прикосновения горячего языка к возбуждённой плоти. И горло, узкое, совсем неготовое к такой резкости и грубости горло мальчишки сводило его с ума, пусть он и не мог пропихнуться действительно глубоко. Юго только и успевал двигать головой, совсем нечасто проводя языком по вздутым венам на члене. Сэдлигроув награждает его едва слышным стоном — как бы сигнал о том, что разрядка уже близка, и Юго лучше бы поднапрячься.  
  
— Закончи сам, — воин пытается проговорить это как можно твёрже и чётче, но скрыть такое возбуждение в голосе крайней сложно и тяжело. Руки уже не тянут русоволосого элиатропа за собой; Персидаль мягко поглаживает своего Юго, чуть откинув голову назад.  
  
      Элиатропу тяжело делать это самому. Ему тяжело вбирать в рот больше половины. Он бы предпочёл, чтобы рыцарь и дальше направлял его голову руками, пусть это и гораздо грубее, да и давиться мальчик будет гораздо больше. Так или иначе, выбора у него как такового нет. Юго пытается двигать головой быстрее, зная, что глубже взять у него вряд ли получится. Грови сжимает руку на его шапочке, давая понять, что его не устраивает такой расклад дел, но даже после этого ничего не меняется. Юго не хочет злить Персидаля, а потому старательно двигает языком, лаская ствол, постепенно ускоряясь. Он пытается не обращать внимания на липкую, вязкую жидкость, стекающую по подбородку вниз.  
  
      Сэдлигроув слышит короткий стон, когда Юго быстро задвигал головой. Не так уж и глубоко, да, но мальчишка уже достиг своего максимума и почти на каждом толчке головой вперёд давится, опасаясь раскашляться. Грови не смотрит на Юго в этот раз, и это, возможно, к лучшему; мальчик выглядит действительно растерянно, его мелко трясет, и Юго знает это, и совсем не хочет, чтобы Грови любовался им таким.  
  
      Сам Персидаль уже на пределе и его не особо интересовало, как там сейчас выглядит элиатроп. Он гладит его по голове, чувствуя, как покачиваются лисьи ушки забавной шапочки, когда Юго подается вперёд, тихонько стоная. Вокруг уже давно стало совсем жарко, и, кажется, ещё двух-трех движений головой Юго хватит, чтобы Персидалю от жары совсем сорвало крышу; Грови ужасно сильно хочет сделать с мальчонкой что-то совсем непоправимое. Однако…  
  
— Юго…!  
  
      О, Боже.  
  
      Он предупредил его немного поздно, но потом нисколько не пожалел об этом: Юго глотает, пусть Грови никогда этого не требовал, и робко отстраняется. Он вытирает ладонью перепачканный спермой рот, а после этого глядит на Персидаля, словно ожидая приказа. Элиатроп уже готов встать в нужную вояке позу, однако последний прерывает его:  
  
— Нет, не надо. На сегодня всё.  
  
      Элиатроп чувствует себя использованным и испорченным. И Грови знает это; по взгляду мальчика легко было понять, что его не особо-то и радовало произошедшее. И это вполне себе естественно, по крайней мере, для него. Иопу хочется что-нибудь сказать, но он представить себе не может, что Юго хочет услышать.  
  
      В прочем, это не так уж и важно.


End file.
